


Pain in the Ass

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge One [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Smutty, Writer Bingo, bites/bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda loses a bet over a pain in her hip, and it's a pain in her ass.





	Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I AM LITERALLY RUNNING OUT THE DOOR! THIS IS NOT BETAED BUT I PROMISED I'D POST IT BEFORE LEAVING FOR AN EVENT I HAVE TONIGHT!  
> I will return and edit it if I need to.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> *EDIT: Alright, I have returned from my event 5 hours later, and have read through it. There were some obvious errors that I have fixed. Less obvious ones oops I still missed, so if you catch one feel free to kindly let me know.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Miranda bit back a hiss as she settled her hip against her desk in her usual fashion. She had almost forgotten what was there, until it pressed up against the desk’s edge. Moving away, she settled her hands on her hips in order to discreetly rub at the spot, hoping to dispel the mild sting.

Andrea had certainly been right, it was not something Miranda was going to forget for the next few days.

“Something the matter, Miranda?” Nigel asked, cutting in on the conversation.

“Hm?” Miranda gave him a dark look. “Just the abysmal layout.” She waved her hand at the crew in her office. “Go fix it before I have you all fired. You have until I return from lunch. That’s all.”

They scrambled out like mice, and Miranda watched with a scathing glare, until only Nigel remained.

“Miranda,” he said. “I ask as a man who is probably one of your closest friends, not as your employee, are you alright?”

Taking a moment, she spared him a softened gaze. “I have a rather tender bruise on my hip. It’s quite bothersome today. I’m quite fine otherwise,” she admitted. “However, that does not mean I was lying about the how abysmal the layout is.” 

He looked like he was about to ask more, but took a breath and instead seemed to settle for, “If you’re sure.”

She gave a sharp nod. “I’m sure. Now get out and go figure out who was behind that disgrace, then fire them.”

Nigel hesitated only a moment before quickly following orders. Miranda sighed as she was left alone, and gently made her way to her chair, settling down slowly so as not to agitate her body too much. Honestly, the mild aches and pains weren’t really the problem, it was the reminder of what they were from that was making her frustrated. She had wanted to try and prove Andrea wrong.

What in the hell was she thinking, agreeing to such activities on a weekday evening? She knew how it left her feeling the next day. Did she honestly think she could keep it under control? After a moment of trying to flip through sample photos, Miranda snorted. She knew exactly why she’d agreed, and it had been absolutely worth it.

__________________________________

Andy startled as Nigel grabbed her and tugged her into his office. “Nigel?”

“Is Miranda ok?” He asked, worry in his eyes.

“What? Why? What’s happened?” She asked, immediately concerned.

“She’s not acting normal, and when I asked what was wrong all I got was that she has a bruise on her hip. Six, I should be the one asking what has happened. Is she alright?”

It took all of a split second for it to click. Andy sighed and thought up a story quickly before replying, “Ok, she’ll absolutely kill me if she knows I told you, so mum’s the word, got it?”

He nodded. “I’m a vault.”

“She’s fine. Really, she is. Ok, this is a little embarrassing, so seriously, you cannot tell a soul.”

“I promise. I just want to know she’s ok. What happened?”

“We were dancing,” she lied.

“What?”

“We were dancing, just being silly, in the kitchen. I spun her, ya know, like some fancy ballroom stuff. Well I knocked her right into the kitchen island. So, she bruised up her hip and it’s sore, so I’m sure she’s not feeling top quality right now.”

Nigel’s shoulders sagged in obvious relief. “So everything’s ok? Seriously?”

“Yea, she’s really seriously fine. Just a bit banged up because I’m an idiot who had to try and get fancy with some dancing in the our kitchen.”

Nigel gave her a smile. “Ok. Phew. That’s good to hear. Thanks for letting me know. Now go take our lady out to lunch, and maybe keep her an extra ten minutes so I can get these goons in shape and get the layout fixed.”

Andy laughed as she left his office and continued her way to Miranda’s office.

__________________________________

“Miranda, ready for lunch?”

Looking up from her work, Miranda gave her wife a small smile. “Good afternoon, darling. Give me a moment to finish up.”

Andrea gave her a smile in return and moved the rest of the way into her office, then leaned over the desk to give her a quick kiss before sitting down. “Sure. I’ll just wait right here.”

Flicking through the last few photos, Miranda made a few quick marks on a sheet before closing the file and gingerly standing up from her seat. “Alright. Shall we be going?” She looked up to see a smoldering look in her love’s eyes. “Andrea?”

“My my, Miranda dear, is something the matter?”

Miranda swallowed at the dark tone Andrea’s voice took on, but responded with feigned confusion, “The matter? Whyever do you ask?” Two could play this game, and she wasn’t going to give Andrea her win that easily.

She could feel herself getting warm as those expressive eyes scanned up her body. She could feel herself growing wet between her thighs as Andrea stood from the chair she was in, and stalked towards her. “You honestly thought you could win this, Miranda? That you could go the whole day unaffected by last night? You lost the moment I got accosted by Nigel asking if you were ok.”

Miranda sucked in a short breath as Andrea pressed her palm against her hip and squeezed lightly. “O-oooh?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“Mmm-hmm. I had to make up a story. I told him a lie that I shouldn’t have had to say, if you had kept your end of the bet.” Andrea nuzzled at her throat, her lips fluttering in such a soft kiss it nearly brought Miranda to tears. “I told you I would win, Miranda. When has your Mistress ever lied to you?” Miranda let out a choked little sound as Andrea moved her hand the rest of the way to her ass and gave that a soft squeeze as well. “I asked you a question, my dear.”

Miranda gasped at the soft smack that followed, then let loose a quiet little moan. Oh she had lost, but it had been frustratingly worth the attempt to win. “Never,” she breathed, her chest heaving, “you have never lied, Mistress.”

“And what were the terms of this bet, if you were to lose?”

Miranda nearly whined, only to yelp when Andrea pushed against her hip again. Not enough to hurt, Andrea was so very good to her, but just enough to sting and remind her just who was in charge. She brought one hand up to hold the offending fingers on her hip, and replied, accepting complete defeat, “I’m not allowed to touch myself next week while you are away at your conference.”

“That’s right, and no trying to trick me, my dear, because I will know.” Andrea flashed her a feral grin that made Miranda weak in the knees. She savored the sweet kiss that Andrea gave her, her fingers tangling with Andrea’s and squeezing, letting her love know that she would be good, and follow her Mistress’ rules.

When Andrea pulled away, she brushed her thumb against Miranda’s cheek, and gave her a softer smile. “Let’s go check on you real fast, and then we can go to lunch. I want to make sure everything’s ok. Nigel really did seem concerned when he asked if you were alright.”

Miranda was fairly sure she was just fine, but would indulge her wife who never ceased to care, love, and dote on her. She let herself be led into her private restroom, and stood still as Andrea took gentle care in unbuttoning her blouse, and her slacks. She felt her cheeks grow warm with a blush as she looked down at her body. The trail of bites and bruises moved across her breasts, down her sternum and dipped beneath the edge of her slack to spatter across her hips. Seeing them made her wet from the memory of her Mistress’ teasing the night before. Sometimes it still amazed her how wonderful she felt to see her love’s marks on her body.

Andrea’s fingers ghosted over each mark, checking the little spots that had drawn blood to make sure the scabs weren’t cracking. She was quick, but efficient, moving from each dark marking to the next with a trained eye, then she knelt to pull Miranda’s pants down to reveal the worst of the marks she had left on her wife.

“How do they feel?” Andrea asked, her fingers pressing around the bite on Miranda’s left hip, and then on the one that resided on the left butt cheek.

“Sore, tender, but nothing that won’t heal up fine in a few days. No worse than any other scene we’ve done. You’re very good to me, darling.”

Andrea looked up with bright eyes and then kissed the two marks. “They look alright, just be careful, don’t want to rub or scratch the scabs off. They’re still pretty fresh.”

“I know, darling, thank you. I’ve bumped my hip a few times, and sitting down is a bore, but I’m fine, promise. Honestly, the most irritating part is how I’m perpetually in a state of constant arousal. You had to play dirty and leave your teeth prints in my ass. If it had been anywhere else I would have won,” Miranda teased as Andrea helped her re-button and re-tuck everything where it was supposed to be.

Her wife gave her a smile. “Well, you never said that I couldn’t ensure I’d win. It’s not playing dirty if no one said it was against the rules.”

Miranda laughed, a short bark of a sound before narrowing her gaze. “Honestly, it’s amazing how you dropped being a lawyer to become a writer. You would have ripped people to pieces in court. Your sunny disposition and sharp wit would flay arrogant men.” She smiled as she linked arms with Andrea and they made their way out.

“Yea, but if I’d been a lawyer I’d never have met you,” Andrea said fondly. “And that would just not have been ok. So I’m very glad I gave up being a lawyer to be an author and publisher.”

“A travesty it would be indeed.” Miranda leaned close to whisper into Andrea’s ear as they passed by her assistant, coat and bag being handed to her, “Whoever would be my most darling Mistress if I hadn’t met you?” She let Andrea open the glass doors for her before she added, “And I don’t trust just anyone to bite me in the ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> WEEE!  
> Lots of fun!  
> Please let me know what you thought?


End file.
